


With These Hands ( I Revere You )

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, i suck at tags yeet, lots of snark, or my attempt at snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Lay still will you,  I am trying to sleep here.” Paul says, but without bite. Daryl huffs and warm breath ghosts across Paul’s cheek. “S your own fault for choosing to sleep with me.” Daryl’s arms tighten around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest and places a kiss on his forehead. “Well there are some merits to sleeping with you.”
Relationships: Background Rick Grimes/Michonne, Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	With These Hands ( I Revere You )

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. Any and all spellings errors are my own.

Night has properly fallen and Paul and Daryl lay tangled in their little nest of sleeping bags and lumpy pillows they found on the beds in the house they are currently staying in. Rick and Michonne are in the room adjacent to theirs, the door ajar so they can hear it if something goes awry during the night. Michonne has taken the first watch, and Rick volunteered to take the shift after her, reasoning that Daryl and Paul should get a proper nights rest since they took the shifts the night before, but Paul is certain that Daryl will try and bully Rick into sleeping so he can take his watch. That’s Daryl, selfless to his own detriment. Michonne only managed to take the first watch because she put her foot down and didn’t budge.

“Lay still will you, I am trying to sleep here.” Paul says, but without bite. Daryl huffs and warm breath ghosts across Paul’s cheek. “S your own fault for choosing to sleep with me.” Daryl’s arms tighten around his waist, pulling him closer into his chest and places a kiss on his forehead. “Well there are some merits to sleeping with you.” 

Daryl makes an inquiring noise and Paul continues. “Your a fucking furnace which is amazing because I always have cold feet.” 

“Yeah you and your frozen toes poking me in the legs.” 

Paul chuckles, squirming around until he can place his lips briefly below Daryl’s jaw. “I get to do this.” Paul says, kissing the spot again, and moving across the line of his scruffy jaw. “And don’t even get punched in the face for it.” 

Daryl huffs a laugh, tilting his head so he can catch Paul’s lips in a brief kiss. “Got more points on your list?”

“Hmm.” Paul muses. “Your arms.”

“What got my arms to do with sleeping?” 

“Nothing really but they are a merit on their own.” Paul says and Daryl chuckles quietly. “Your arms are what endeared you to me.” Paul says. 

“Really, not even my sparkling personality?” Daryl counters. “I am disappointed in ya Paul, didn’t peg you to be so shallow.” 

“Oh no,” Paul says. “No, your general grumpiness and aloofness is what stole my heart.” 

Daryl snorts. “Yeah right, what the fuck you ain’t selling your bullshit honey.”

“Okay I’ve got one more point.”

“Yeah, alright let’s hear it.”

“I like your dick but I guess that’s obvious.” 

Daryl barks a startled laugh, moves so he can muffle the sound in the crook of Paul’s neck. “That also got nothin’ to do with sleeping.” 

“Well if someone asks if I am sleeping with you and I say yes I am sleeping with Daryl I mean that you get to put your dick in me.”

"What the fuck Paul.”

Paul lifts his head and beams up at Daryl who’s looking at him with fond exasperation. 

“I would, in fact, let you put your dick in me right now if you’re up for it.” Paul says and the blue in Daryl’s eyes is swallowed by charcoal darkness. 

“Ya would?” Daryl murmurs, his lips finding Paul’s again. The kiss that ensues is heated, slick lips and teeth and tongue and somehow Paul ends up on his back, legs wrapped around Daryl’s waist as he moans quietly into his mouth.

“I would.” Paul says as they break the kiss, bucking his hips upward to punctuate his words.

“Rick and Michonne are in the other room.” Daryl says, but he’s rutting against Paul.

“Then we gotta be quiet.” Paul says moving his hands to the waistband of Daryl's pants. He tugs and between the two of them they manage to get both their pants and underwear off, both groaning quietly as their dicks line up.

“Fuck.” Daryl says. “Ya got some slick on ya?”

“Of course.” Paul says, maneuvering around so he can reach his coat and pull out a mini bottle of lube and a condom. “I for one, am not going on a run unprepared with you.” He grins, pressing the lube and condom in Daryl’s hand. Daryl rolls his eyes, pops the cap of the bottle and slicks up his fingers, wasting no time in pushing one into Paul. Paul swallows a moan, legs falling open wider and hips canting up in invitation. He’s rewarded with a second finger and then a third and Paul can feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck, the base of his throat.

“ I am ready.” He pants. “Fuck Daryl I am ready come on come on.” 

Daryl withdraws his fingers, rips open the condom packaging with his teeth and rolls it on in one smooth motion. He lines himself up, pushes in slowly and Paul let’s out a filthy, too loud moan. He can’t help it, the feeling of Daryl filling him up is just to damn good. “Fuck, what the fuck Paul, do you want them to come barging in.” Daryl hisses and clamps a hand over Paul’s mouth to shut him up. It does some interesting things to Paul, namely his dick jumps with interest. Daryl, perceptive as he is catches on, looks at him blankly for a moment and then gathers his wrists in one big hand above his head and starts to fuck him in earnest. “Quiet.” He murmurs, lips pressed against Paul’s cheek and Paul squirms against the hand over his mouth, the hand holding his wrists but Daryl doesn’t budge. 

He could free himself if he wanted, but Daryl taking the lead, Daryl being dominant is an unexpected turn on. The pace is almost punishing and Paul breathes harshly through his nose, moans against Daryl’s palm, just to be obnoxious. Daryl tightens his grip around his wrists, just shy of painful and fucks him like he wants to drill him into the ground. 

Paul breathes through his nose, he breathes but he can’t get enough air in his lungs and he bites Daryl’s hand gently, who in turn removes it from his mouth. “Fuck.” Is the first thing out of Paul’s mouth. “Fuck that’s hot.” Daryl chuckles breathlessly, still fucking him, Paul’s wrists still in his iron grip. Daryl’s other hand smooths over Paul’s stomach, fingers wrapping around his cock and he starts pumping him just this side of too rough. Paul bites his lips to keep from moaning, but a few near desperate sounds escape him anyway. “I am coming.” He pants when he feels the tell tale warmth at the base of his spine, when his balls tighten almost painfully. He clenches his teeth as his world explodes. He bites down on the meaty part of Daryl’s shoulder, comes all over himself. He can vaguely hear Daryl grunt through the white noise blaring in his ears, feels his hips stutter and knows he’s followed him over the brink. 

Daryl slumps, rolls to the side so Paul doesn’t have to bear his full weight. Paul in turn is staring blankly up at the ceiling, a dopey smile on his face. “Well,” He says after a while. “That was something.” Daryl grunts, pulls of the condom and tosses it somewhere in the corner of the room. He sits up, hooks his fingers in the strap of is backpack and pulls it toward him. He rummages around in it for a moment and fishes out some tissues he uses to clean up Paul’s stomach. Paul, meanwhile is still too boneless to move but he smiles up gratefully. When the mess is cleared Daryl lays back down, gathers Paul in his arms and tucks Paul’s head under his chin with a contented sigh. “Don’t you have to go and bully Rick into sleeping?” Paul asks after a while. “Nah.” Daryl says. “Could use some sleep m'self.” 

Paul drifts off with probably the world’s most dumbest smile on his face. 

***  
The ride back is agonizing. Paul fears that Daryl might be perpetually red in the face as Rick and Michonne moan obnoxiously in the fronts seats, cackling about their own jokes and innuendos. However, Daryl’s fingers are linked with his own, and he knows that Rick and Michonne’s jokes aren’t malicious in nature. He squeezes Daryl’s fingers, leans in for a kiss Daryl begrudgingly grants. Rick and Michonne hoot and whistle and Paul hasn’t felt this happy in a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!<3


End file.
